Abzahlung
by Amalia Autumn
Summary: His breath had caught in his throat when he instantly recognized the voice--it changed a bit, it was a little deeper, but nevertheless he knew that voice anywhere.


**This is the sequel to 'Traitor'. I suggest reading that one before reading this one.**

The many people who walked by wondered if the young man sitting at the benches was dead or not. He did not move, did not speak, did not even blink. The questions were put to rest when he_ did _blink, let out a breath, and bent down, stuffing a hand in his pocket and tossing acorns at the scurrying squirrels.

He had lost weight, it was obvious to see. A brown trench coat that used to fit him perfectly, was now about a size too big for him. A pale, gaunt flesh hand was covered in a glove, to hide protruding veins and bony wrists. His face was pale too, he had spent far too much time indoors. His pale face sharply contrasted to his features: a long, untamed mane of bright golden blonde hair, tied back tightly in a ponytail. His eyes, the color of polished gold, shone brightly and even a bit dully as he sat. His pale face made these features look out of place on him. Children would take one look and scurry by fearfully, thinking he was a scary vampire.

He was hunched over lazily, his posture grew poorer over the span of six years. His mouth was thin, almost like string, and his nose was tiny, a little pointy at the end. If people had seen him six years before they would think of him as a hell of a handsome man. Women would be sitting next to him, trying to score a phone number, a coffee date, or possibly even more.

He was a man of regret, a man of some cowardice. When he received the telephone call the morning before this he debated on whether he should go or not. The phone rang about five times before he raced out of the shower and yanked the phone off of its receiver.

_Hello?_

_It's...been a long time, Edward._

His breath had caught in his throat when he instantly recognized the voice--it changed a bit, it was a little deeper, but nevertheless he knew that voice anywhere. He'd thought he'd die of a heart attack once hearing that voice. But at the same time, a spider called Fear slowly creeped up his spine, soaked from exiting the shower. The water dripping down his entire form suddenly all felt like spiders, each having a name. Fear, Remorse, Anxiety, Loneliness...

_Alphonse. _He'd nodded into the phone upon saying the name he'd always wanted to say to the speaker on the phone, the name he'd muttered helplessly in every nightmare he ever had in his lifetime, including the ones he had now. His tone was half-monotnous, half-relieved, he was preparing for a hell of a backlash, even though the actions he'd committed were six years ago.

Remorse was like a poisonous black widow spider, biting him viciously in his neck. He even winced at the imaginary sting.

_Er...how...how have you been? _

Both Awkwardness and Tension crept tentatively down Edward's chest, past his hip and into the deep crevices where the sensitive skin of his left thigh met the uptight metal prosthetic limb. There was a sting. Water was not supposed to get in. Edward hissed.

_Edward? Are you all right?_

_Yeah, yeah. I've...been...okay. But what about you? I want to know how you've been, Al._

There was a short gasp on the other line. Stupid, stupid. Edward grimaced and mentally kicked himself (he made sure the mental foot was made of automail). He was getting too casual too quickly. Besides, he didn't seem to care about how his own baby brother was when he slept with his wife, now did he?

Edward shut his eyes, expecting a screaming fit.

_Um, yes...I've been good._

The voice was stoic, a tinge of hurt even, if you listened enough. Edward felt Remorse creeping up again, stinging his stomach this time.

_I called...because...well, I've heard around the grapevine that you haven't been doing so well._

Damn. Somehow Edward had a feeling. Al probably called to gloat. Frankly, Ed didn't mind. He deserved it, anyway. The spider named Conscience dropped from a strand of wet hair to his earlobe and whispered sad but true words.

**Traitors get shot in the back.**

_Yeah? Really? From who? _

_From Miss Gracia and Noa through letters._

_And what did they tell you, Al?_

_...You're about to get evicted. You've been unemployed. You've been drinking...I called because I also want you and I to talk. Tomorrow morning. There are things we as brothers need to settle._

And so Edward was here, sitting at the benches of the park, waiting, growing more and more anxious by the second. Where was Al? He'd been waiting for twenty minutes now--

"Ed?"

Edward nearly soiled his pants. He leapt upwards and turned to his left, fists clenched and standing in attention, shoulders back and curled up towards his ears. It was a stance of defense, for a big, horrible blow.

Very much unlike Edward, Alphonse Elric stood casually, both hands in the pockets of his gray coat. His dirty blonde hair had grown, though it was still shorter than Ed's. Al's hair was long enough to be tied back, however, as it was held captive in a dark blue hairtie. Al had tanned, his face was darker, making his hazel eyes as prominent as Ed's had grown dull. His posture was perfect, back straight, shoulders back and relaxed. His shoulders were broad, he was taller. Ed had grown scrawny in the span of six years. Al had grown stronger, far more good-looking. Not that he wasn't before.

Alphonse took confident steps, his feet landed firmly on the ground without hesitation. He kept an unfathomable expression, and once he met Edward, he lifted his left hand out of his pocket.

Edward flinched, preparing for a hell of a shiner. Instead, Al held his hand up sideways, waiting.

Ed hesitated, then slowly took Al's hand, his automail shaking. Al shook his hand, then a smile formed, around his lips and in his eyes,

"It's good to see you, Ed. It's been so long," his voice was deeper, more gentler, in person than on the phone.

It took so much willpower to not yank Alphonse in for a hug and for Edward not to start bawling like a six-year-old right then and there. Ed's hand lingered in Al's for a while, then he pulled away, nodding,

"Likewise, Al. You...you've grown. You look good."

It was then Ed noticed the hand he'd shook. Silver band, wrapped gently around the ring finger. The hand returned to its solace in Al's pocket. He looked up at Al, a small smile on his face. Unlike Al's smile, Ed's did not reach his eyes,

"Who's the lucky woman?"

"An artist I met in Berlin." A loving smile replaced Al's calmness. Ed thought he was going to rant just like Maes Hughes used to do all those years ago, but instead he stated,

"She's a good wife--and an even excellent mother."

Ed choked. He was an uncle--and he didn't even know until now, "Mother?" his voice weakened, cracked.

"We just had our firstborn--a boy. He's already learned how to say Mama." he chuckled. He then noticed they were standing. Al's hand left his pocket again, and Ed noticed the gleam of the wedding band as he gracefully gestured towards the bench,

"Sit."

Ed quickly sat, unable to look at his brother. Shame was a spider that never left after Edward dried off the day before, and it lingered as sweat over his brow.

Al sat slowly, confidently, and he looked at his brother with shameless eyes.

"I might as well cut to the chase, Edward." he said seriously.

Ed nodded, looking not at Al but at the leaves falling behind him, "Cut to it, then." he said.

There was a pause, and then Al's voice came, irritated,

"Brother."

Ed's stomach performed a somersault at the name Al always used to call him. "Yeah, Al, what's up?" his voice grew nervous and raspy as he paid close attention to a pigeon, flying overhead.

"You're a lot of things in my book, Edward, but one of the things you aren't is a coward."

"I'm...afraid I don't know what you mean," Edward said stupidly, his intelligence running away from him completely as he stared hard at the sky, gray and cloudy. Much like him.

"Ed. You're also not stupid...I hold you pretty high, even though you're a cheating bastard."

Ouch. The words stung. Ed visibly winced. He rose, hurt,

"I'm just gonna--!"

A firm grip took hold of his automail arm. His arm shook violently. Ed was finally forced to look at his brother square in the eyes. Al spoke,

"Hey...I'm sorry. That came out wrong. It was uncalled for. Please...sit."

Ed averted his gaze to the ground as he sat again, slowly. There was another long pause. Then Al spoke again,

"It's been six years, Ed, and I haven't been able to get everything out of my head. You slept with my first wife. I got angry. Said things I didn't mean. Since then, everything's faded. And all I am now is hurt...I--I don't want to know how, I don't want to know why, I just came because I need to know...do you forgive me for how I acted?"

Edward finally looked at Al again, appalled. Edward committed the slimiest act ever and Al was asking for forgiveness?!?! It was insane!

"A--Al...I--!" Ed was about to speak, but Al pressed on,

"I've been so afraid to ask you, for six whole years I was afraid. I was afraid that you hated me for how I acted. How childish I was, and the things I said to you. I don't want to be a coward anymore. I have to confront you and prepare--Edward, do you hate me for everything I've done?"

"I--I--no!" Edward sputtered, "I--I don't hate you, Al, I--I--I could never hate you--if--if anything--!"

"You don't? Really?" Al leaned forward somewhat, searching Ed's eyes to see if he was lying.

Ed did not relent this time, "I don't. Really."

He looked down again, "Al...I should asking _you _if you hate _me. _What I did...it was wrong...I completely forgot everything we had. You're my brother, Al, and I wouldn't trade you for anything. I'm so...I'm so sorry, Al..."

Tears stung his vision, and Ed quickly wiped them away. More came, but Ed wiped them quickly.

A pause came. A very, very long one. Then,

"Ed...look at me."

Ed sniffed involuntarily and looked up.

"We were both acting like children," Al replied seriously, "a girl tore us apart, when nothing ever should."

Ed nodded, then blurted out, "She cheated on me, you know."

Al furrowed his brow in surprise.

"After you left."

Silence.

Ed chuckled, "Heh...I guess that's Equivalent Exchange right there."

More silence. Then, Al changed the subject,

"You need a place to stay, Ed."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You're staying with us. With me."

Ed looked at him, "...Al, I--!"

"Edward, if I let you continue talking right now, we will have a confrontation, in which _I_ will win." Al grinned, "You're staying with us, and that's final."

There was a moment of silence. Both brothers stared out at the people walking past them.

"So..." Ed trailed, "...what's my nephew's name?"

"Name?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"No...that's his name."

"You named your son after me?"

"Mm-hmm."

A small smile formed on Ed's face,

"I can't wait to spoil the little guy."

**And we are el fini. I didn't have the heart to have Ed and Al hate each other in the end, because I luff them to pieces. And another note: Al's first wife IS NOT WINRY. I REPEAT, IT IS NOT WINRY. It isn't Noa, either. It was just some nameless woman. XD**


End file.
